Uke Rider
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Oneshot. AsamiTakaba. Asami sudah sering mengerjai Takaba di ranjang, kamar mandi, onsen, mobil, bahkan di atas meja duduk ala bar di apartemennya. Tapi sekarang Asami punya tempat baru yang lebih asyik. Time line after Escape and Love chapter 5


Summary:

Asami sudah sering mengerjai Takaba di ranjang, kamar mandi, onsen, mobil, bahkan di atas meja duduk ala bar di apartemennya. Tapi sekarang Asami punya tempat baru yang lebih asyik. Time line after Escape and Love chapter 5

XxXxX

**FINDER SERIES © YAMANE AYANO SENSEI**

**UKE RIDER © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Takaba Akihito melongo, apron berwarna merah muda yang diberikan Kirishima si sekretaris sebagai hadiah 'Selamat Menjadi Istri'. Tak jadi dia lepas.

"Ka―kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya si kameramen muda tak yakin pada pria di depannya, Asami Ryuichi.

Masalah bukan karena pendengaran Takaba yang memburuk sejak dia pindah ke apartment super mewah sang pemilik Sion club. Bukan juga karena telinganya mengalami ganguan karena terlalu sering digigit dan dijilati Asami di malam hari. Bukan. Tapi kalimat yang dikeluarkan pria berambut hitam di depannyalah yang membuat Takaba yakin kalau dia benar-benar salah dengar.

"Kubilang, hari ini sekretaris dan supirku kuliburkan. Sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau yang mengurus semua jadwal dan mengantarku kemana-mana,"

Asami malah menjawab kalem sambil membalik korannya.

Takaba makin melongo.

"Dan kau boleh bekerja dengan memakai apron itu," tambah Asami sesaat setelah dia memperhatikan sosok pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya dengan pandangan ―'selera Kirishima boleh juga'― "pas untukmu. Apa lagi jika tanpa mengenakan apa-apa dibaliknya,"

Sambil cemberut Takaba melepas apronnya lalu melemparnya ke kursi terdekat, "Kau tidak bisa memutuskan semua hal seenakmu saja, Asami!" katanya dengan nada meninggi satu oktaf.

Sang pemilik Sion melirik, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Oke, aku memang menumpang di sini," lanjut Takaba dengan enggan, menurunkan suara dengan tahu diri, "tapi aku sudah membayarnya dengan melakukan semua kegiatan bersih-bersih, memasak dan, dan, dan..."

"Dan melayaniku di ranjang,"

"...dan kenapa aku masih harus berperan sebagai supir dan sekretaris pribadimu? Aku punya kehidupan sendiri dan pekerjaan lain yang harus diurusi,"

Takaba sudah memilih menulikan diri dari jeda yang tadi dipotong Asami.

Sang pemilik Sion menyeringai, "Pekerjaan lain? Maksudmu bukan sebagai kameramen yang diburu penggemar Momohara Ai dan orang yang menjadi bulan-bulanan Mitarai kan?"

"**Jleb**,"

Sebilah pisau menusuk tepat ke dada Takaba, membuat seulas senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah tampan lawan bicaranya.

"Yah, sudahlah soal itu," kata si pemuda rambut cokelat pahit. Dia memilih tak mau mengingat alasannya sehingga harus hidup menumpang di apartment Asami. Mitarai memang orang berengsek yang rela melakukan apa saja demi kepentingan pribadinya, sama seperti laki-laki yang berada di depannya sekarang, si Asami Ryuichi.

"Kau tak bisa menolak," kata Asami seram sambil berdiri, aura pendominasiannya muncul setinggi sosoknya yang menjulang ―Takaba mundur selangkah dengan waspada, nyaris kabur ke kamar kalau sedikit harga diri tidak mempertahankan kakinya untuk balas melototi si Ryuichi― "kita akan berangkat dua menit lagi, sebaiknya kau bersiap. Jadwalku sangat padat,"

Dalam sentuhan cepat dan tak terduga Asami sudah menarik Takaba dalam ciuman panjang dan meremas barang di balik boxernya.

"Mph... Apa yang kau pegang, _you bastard_," teriak si pemuda Akihito sambil berlari ke arah kamarnya dengan muka merah.

XxXxX

"Kau terlambat satu menit," kata Asami dari dalam mobilnya sambil menutup ponselnya. Sejenak dia berpaling untuk menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan menilai dan langsung speechless.

Takaba menggunakan blazer cokelat, kemeja merah dan asesoris leher seperti biasa. Sebagai bawahan si kameramen muda menggunakan jeans hitam dan sepatu boat bertali dengan tapak tinggi. Dia agak salah tingkah ketika sang pemilik Sion memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk berdandan tapi lupa memakai apronmu,"

"**Jleb**,"

Sebuah pisau lagi-lagi menancap di dada Takaba, dia menyesal sudah malu-malu, seharusnya dia tahu kalau Asami memang berengsek dan hanya suka menggoda serta membuatnya marah-marah.

Si kameramen muda memalingkan muka dan Asami menyeringai.

"Jangan merajuk seperti anak gadis. Aku hanya bercanda, kau cocok menggunakannya,"

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'Eh?', cepatlah masuk,"

Takaba mencibir, "_Like I aks your opinion_," katanya sambil beranjak. Tapi berlawanan dengan kalimat tak perdulinya, wajah si pemuda berambut cokelat sudah merona lagi.

Asami tersenyum sambil berdesis "Dasar keras kepala," dia kembali mengambil ponselnya.

Tapi masalah selesai hanya dipikiran si pria berambut hitam saja, tak lama Asami memandang Takaba bertanya ketika dilihatnya alih-alih masuk ke belakang kemudi, si pemuda awal dua puluhan malah duduk di sampingnya, di kursi belakang.

"Ano, begini Asami," kata Takaba dengan perubahan nada yang melunak saat sang pemilik Sion memberinya sebelah alis terangkat, "aku bukannya tidak ingin mengantarmu kemana-mana, tapi..."

Setelah menelan ludah dengan gusar, Takaba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pria berambut hitam di sampingnya. Dalam sedetik Asami menduga Takaba akan menciumnya, dia sudah memindahkan tangannya untuk meremas bokong Takaba yang tertunggit di sampingnya. Tapi pikiran itu gagal dilakukannya setelah mengetahui bahwa si kameramen muda hanya mendekat untuk membisikinya, terlebih kalimat yang Asami dengar benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Takaba menjauh, matanya memberikan tatapan memohon seperti yang selalu dia lakukan ketika pria di depannya mengerjainya di ranjang.

Untuk sesaat Asami Ryuichi speechless dan kehilangan kemampuan berargumen.

"Biar kuluruskan," kata Asami ketika dia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, terlalu kentara kalau sang pemilik Sion club sekarang sedang menahan tawa, "Kau tak bisa mengendarai mobil?" tanyanya sambil benar-benar tertawa.

Takaba menegakkan badannya, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seolah takut suara Asami didengar seseorang. Tapi area parkir sepi-sepi saja, tentu saja ini area pribadi yang hanya digunakan oleh si Ryuichi seorang.

"A..aku juga tak memiliki lisensi, bayangkan jika mobilmu dihentikan polisi dan aku tak bisa memperlihatkan izin berkendaraku, kita bisa mendapat masalah," kata Takaba seserius mungkin ―walaupun itu susah sekali ketika Asami malah menertawakannya.

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Tak akan ada polisi yang berani menghentikan mobil kita. Sekarang masuk ke balik kemudi dan kita berangkat," kata Asami mendesak.

Takaba tak beranjak, "Asami, aku benar-benar tidak bisa, aku bahkan tak tahu yang mana perseneling atau tombol wiper." katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan ke arah bagian depan mobil. Oke, Takaba bisa saja sok tahu dan asal menginjak gas saja ―limousin Asami jelas otomatis. Tapi bagaimana jika dia menginjak gas dan mobilnya malah mundur ke belakang, Takaba bahkan tidak tahu yang mana remnya. Walaupun belum pernah mencoba, mengendarai mobil sungguhan jelas beda dengan naik boom-boom car.

"Begini saja, untuk hari ini kau membawa mobilmu sendiri, sebagai gantinya..."

Takaba terdiam ―meninggalkan puppy eyesnya yang kedua― dia jelas tak tau harus menawarkan apa sebagai bayaran negosiasi. Si kameramen muda sudah total merangkap menjadi istri Asami yang melakukan bersih-bersih, memasak dan melayaninya di ranjang. Apa lagi yang bisa ditawarkan?

"Aku tak mau membawa mobil sendiri,"

Tapi lamunan Takaba soal 'Asami yang boleh melakukan gaya apapun dan properti apapun terhadap dirinya' sudah dipotong oleh pernyataan mutlak.

"Jangan egois begitu," mohon Takaba lagi, kembali dalam mode puppy eyes.

Satu menit berlalu, si pemuda berambut cokelat masih memohon, tapi si pria yang menjadi target tetap membuang muka.

Oke, Takaba tahu Asami memang bukan orang yang mudah dibujuk. Sekarang bagaimana? Haruskah Takaba melepas pakaian dengan cara nakal dan mulai melakukan trik-trik seducing yang belum pernah dia praktekkan di manga? Asami pasti mengiyakan apa saja saat dia telanjang, bahkan menggrecoki Feilong pun jadi.

Si Akihito muda menghempas nafas dan berpaling ke luar. Area parkir ini hanya digunakan oleh Asami seorang diri, jadi yang terparkir di sini hanyalah kendaraan-kendaraan miliknya seorang. Empat buah limousin super mewah, sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru metalik, dan sebuah motor besar berwarna merah.

Lampu bohlam menyala di atas kepala Takaba, dia membuka pintu mobil dan melesat keluar.

"Asami, kalau tak memakai mobil tidak masalahkan? Asal aku yang menjadi supir dan kau tak perlu duduk di belakang kemudi," kata Takaba sambil mengacung-acungkan tangannya absurd.

"Jangan bilang kau akan memanggil taxi,"

Takaba tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak. Kita naik motor. Aku punya lisensinya, jadi dihentikan polisi pun tak masalah ―Aku pernah mengendarai skuter sewaktu menyelidiki soal pria yang mencuri pistol dari klienmu, ingat?― Dimana kuncinya? Oh ini," katanya sambil menaiki si merah dan menstaternya. Dengan deru yang menggema dan gerakan anggun Takaba memutar motornya hingga tepat berada di samping limousin yang dinaiki Asami.

Si pemilik Sion diam, dia sedang mengggunakan jas super mahal dan paling bagus yang sudah Takaba pilihkan tadi pagi. Setelannya jelas tak cocok jika dia harus duduk di atas motor dan dibonceng. Tapi posisi Takaba yang setengah menungging saat menaiki dan mengotak-ngatik sesuatu di stang motornya mau tak mau membuat Asami luluh juga.

Akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi.

Dengan seringai setan Asami menjejakkan kakinya dan memeluk pinggang Takaba yang sekali lagi menderukan motornya dengan suara menggelegar.

"Jalan,"

XxXxX

"Motor ini hebat sekali, Asami. Lihat, kita bisa menarik gas sampai 150 km/jam." teriak Takaba dari balik helmnya.

Rambut hitam Asami yang biasanya tersisir rapi sekarang terburai kusut diterpa angin. Dia memang menolak tegas menggunakan helm, sang pemilik Sion bilang kalau dia akan mengurusnya jika mendadak mereka terkena tilang. Takaba angkat bahu saja, dia tahu Asami bukan tipe orang yang mau mendengar pendapat orang lain. Apalagi pendapatnya.

Asami menggeser pegangannya lebih ke bawah, mereka sekarang sedang melaju di jalan lurus sepanjang tol Tokyo dan Takaba masih meracau soal penggunaan NOS sebagai modifikasi yang tak diperdulikan Asami.

"Bayangkan jika kau memasangnya, Asami. Di jalan lurus seperti ini kita bisa... Ouch, hei apa yang kau pegang?" jerit Takaba tiba-tiba.

Awalnya si kameramen muda yakin kalau tangan Asami yang berkali-kali menyentuh barang diantara selangkangannya hanya kebetulan tak sengaja karena posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat. Tapi setelah kejadian yang ke lima kali, Takaba jadi yakin kalau Asami sengaja, apalagi sekarang sang Ryuichi malah meremas miliknya terus-menerus, membuat Takaba merinding dan motor mereka nyaris oleng hilang keseimbangan.

"Asami, hn. Ja..."

Takaba menggeliat, lebih mengangkangkan kaki dan mengangkat bagian bawah tubuhnya saat tangan Asami bekerja makin kreatif. Si pemuda rambut cokelat tak bisa melepaskan pegangannya pada stang motor dan menepis lengan yang merabanya, tak berani bergerak tiba-tiba serta meningkatkan resiko kehilangan keseimbangan. Usaha pengendaliannya total dipusatkan agar tangannya tak lebih gemetar dan membuat mereka berdua tersungkur kecelakaan. Pandangannya mengabut.

"Asami, hn, ngh. Nanti ada yang melihat kita," kata Takaba tak yakin saat sekilas dilihatnya Asami sudah menurunkan resleting dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Rasa dingin membuat tengkuk Takaba meremang saat angin menerpa ujung bagian sensitif tubuhnya dan melayangkan sedikit cairan yang sudah keluar.

"Kalau begitu fokuslah ke depan, jangan melakukan gerakan mencurigakan yang menarik perhatian, dan jangan turunkan kecepatanmu," bisik Asami dengan nada geli di tengkuknya. Takaba nyaris bisa membayangkan seringai setannya.

Badan si pemuda berambut cokelat melengkung turun, nyaris rata dengan tank motor. Dengan badan yang menunduk Takaba menutupi tangan sang Ryuichi yang bekerja naik turun.

"Asami," desah Takaba. Dia sudah tak fokus ke depan. Biarlah, jalan ini begitu lurus dan tak benar-benar ramai. Asal kecepatannya konstan dan tetap berada di jalur yang benar, mereka tak akan menabrak. Kepala cokelat Takaba naik dan sedikit memutar ke belakang, dia menyesal karena menggunakan helm sehingga tak bisa mencium Asami. Padahal sang kameramen muda bisa membayangkan tatapan konstan Asami yang menginginkannya, bibirnya yang membisikkan namanya.

"Tahan kecepatanmu, kita bisa jatuh," bisik sang pemilik Sion. Nafasnya menyapu tengkuk Takaba, bahkan si pemuda berambut cokelat nyaris bisa mencium aroma saliva Asami dari desahan yang dikirim udara melalui celah helm. Tangan si pria berambut hitam sudah terulur di atas tangan Takaba, menguatkannya untuk menarik gas dan menekan kopling.

Dalam hentakan paksaan, Takaba menarik diri. Berusaha mempertahankan pegangannya dengan tarikan gas yang konstan pada kemudi. Semua sangat sulit dilakukan. Tangan Asami sudah bergerilia di selangkangan dan lengannya. Sentuhan yang diberinya membuat Takaba lebih rela membiarkan motor bergerak sendiri dan dia berbalik untuk merangkul Asami dan menciumnya sebrutalnya.

Si kameramen muda menelan ludah susah payah saat berusaha menjernihkan fikirannya, mengatakan satu-satunya hal yang terfikir di otaknya, "Asami, kita bisa mati,"

"Tentu saja tidak, _my kawai Akihito_," bantah Asami kalem, "aku tahu apa yang kulakukan,"

Sebelah tangan sang pemilik Sion club yang tadi meraba lengan Takaba sekarang sudah ditarik mundur dan bergerak naik untuk meraba apapun yang dilewatinya. Lajunya berhenti di tonjolan pada dada si pemuda berambut cokelat dan memutar serta mencubitnya kencang. Membuat Takaba merintih.

"_See your respond_? Kau juga tak ingin aku berhenti disini bukan?"

Takaba tentu ingin mengatakan 'Teruskan' atau 'I'm ready, enter me now'. Tapi yang mereka lakukan terlalu berbahaya untuk dilanjutkan. Ini bukan di tempat tidur atau limousin Asami. Walaupun tidak ada Kirishima yang melihat atau menguping, tapi sekali saja Takaba hilang keseimbangan, mereka bisa hilang nyawa.

Takaba mengerang saat tangan Asami yang berada diantara selangkangannya menekan ujung penisnya dengan kuku, benar-benar membawa sensasi merinding sampai ke kepala. Tak hanya sampai disana, sang pemilik Sion club sudah menempelkan wajahnya ke belakang leher Takaba lalu menjilat bahu si pemuda berambut cokelat dengan teramat lembut.

Takaba Akihito terbang ke awang-awang, tak ingat dia berada dimana. Di kepalanya hanya ada Asami yang memanja sambil membisiki namanya. Si kameramen muda telah pasrah pada apapun yang dikerjakan Asami. Sesuai dugaan, tak lama tiba-tiba motor mereka oleng. Dalam satu gerakan berbelok yang membentuk setengah lingkaran besar, si merah nyaris menyerempet mobil box yang melaju jauh di depan mereka.

Tangan Asami menyambar jari Takaba dan mengembalikan tumpuannya ke kemudi, sedangkan sebelah pinggang si pemuda berambut cokelat juga dipeluk erat serta ditegakkan. Dalam sedetik mereka hampir mati, tapi detik berikutnya keadaannya kembali stabil.

"Asami,"

Sang pemilik Sion bisa merasakan debar jantung Takaba dan badannya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"_It's ok_, semua baik-baik saja,"

Tangan Asami membelai dada Takaba lembut untuk menenangkannya. Walaupun sepertinya sangat berani, tapi si kameramen muda sangat awam jika sudah bertemu bahaya. Dia gemetar ketakutan dan berlindung dibalik Asami saat pertama kali bertemu Feilong dalam todongan senjata. Takaba memohon dan menangis saat Feilong mengancam dan menyandera teman-temannya. Si pemuda rambut cokelat juga ketakutan saat Asami ―bahkan orang yang tak dikenalnya― tertembak atau terluka di depan matanya.

Takaba benar-benar menarik bagi Asami. Keras kepala, penuh semangat, tetapi selalu perlu dilindungi. Tipe yang selalu membuatnya ingin mengerjai lagi dan lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya sang pemilik Sion sambil pelan-pelan melepas tangannya yang tadi membantu mempertahankan kemudi.

"Ya," jawab Takaba pelan, walaupun masih gemetaran tapi suaranya terdengar mantap dan menantang.

"Perlukah kita berhenti sejenak?"

Kepala berhelm si Akihito menggeleng dalam harga diri dan mengerang protes.

Asami diam, dia tahu tak ada gunanya memaksa. Asami mengenal Takaba, karena itulah dia asyik dikerjai. Si pria paruh baya memperhatikan tangannya yang tadi berada di selangkangan Takaba saat mereka nyaris kecelakaan. Ada sperma di sana. Takaba sudah keluar sesaat sebelum motor hampir menabrak, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan kendaraan mereka oleng.

Tangan sang pemilik Sion kembali ke area celana Takaba, tapi kali ini hanya untuk menaikkan resletingnya. Asami bisa merasakan si pemuda berambut cokelat menghela nafas. Lega.

Tapi Asami belum selesai. He is an Uke rider. Tangannya sekarang berpindah ke bagian belakang tubuh Takaba dan menggeseknya pelan.

Antara jari si pria berambut hitam dan rektum Takaba masih berbatas celana jeans juga boxer. Tapi sepelan apapun sentuhan Asami, si pemuda berambut cokelat sudah merintih.

"Asami, jangan lagi," desah Takaba memperingatkan.

Suaranya memohon berhenti, tapi Asami malah menangkap nada permohonan lain.

Si kameramen muda sudah merasakan milik Asami yang menusuk belakang tubuhnya. Kalau sang Ryuichi benar-benar menggarapnya di atas motor yang sedang melaju kencang begini, Takaba yakin kalau dia tidak akan mampu mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuh mereka dan mereka akan jatuh lagi. Takaba Akihito jelas bukan akrobatik yang bisa menjaga motor tetap melaju kencang sementara dia memasang pose menungging dan dikerjai Asami ―lagi.

"Tenang, aku akan mengambil kendali saat kau tak kuat,"

Kata-kata yang membesarkan hati yang membuat Takaba membiarkan saja semua permainan Asami.

Si kameramen muda bergidik saat tangan Asami membelai tengkuk dan tulang belakangnya lalu kembali ke area bawah ―sekarang tanpa pembatas.

"Kau begitu cepat bereaksi," kata si pria berambut hitam sambil mengeringai. Dengan menggunakan jari tengahnya Asami menggeledah rektum Takaba sangat perlahan dan penuh perasaan.

"Sial, kalau tahu akan dikerjai begini, lebih baik kita naik mobil dan tabrakan bersama.. Paling tidak ada pelindung udara dan sabuk pengamannya," rutuk si kameramen muda dalam desahan panjang satu nafas. Dia menggeliat bingung, setengah berharap kalau mereka tak mempertaruhkan nyawa kalau hanya untuk melakukan onani saja.

Asami tersenyum kalem, "Pertahankan kecepatanmu, kita bisa oleng." katanya, "Atau yang lebih buruk terjadi..."

Takaba nyaris membenturkan kepala berhelmnya ke dahi Asami ―kalau saja Takaba tak ingat kalau dia masih hidup menumpang di apartment mewahnya. Membuat Asami kesal artinya bersiap didepak keluar, tidur di jalan, serta diburu penggemar Momohara Ai.

"Apa yang lebih buruk daripada kecelakaan?"

"Mobil di samping melihat tanganku yang menggeledah rektummu,"

Dan sambil mengumpat Takaba menarik gas hingga maksimum.

"Kalau besok Kirishima masih absen, kubunuh dia,"

Asami menepuk barang bagian depan Takaba, "Apa yang kau gerutukan? Nikmatilah, hari ini masih panjang, _my kawai Akihito_,"

"Hei, kau tidak bermaksud akan mengerjaiku seharian, 'kan? Katanya kau mau bekerja serius untuk menyokong kehidupanku?"

"Tenang, aku ahli dalam melakukan dua hal sekaligus. Lagi pula aku selalu serius terhadap semua yang kulakukan,"

Dengan geram Takaba menyikut Asami, "Kau tak perlu serius untuk yang ini. _Keep away your damn fingers from my ass, you bastard_,"

Asami makin tergelak.

XxXxX

End

XxXxX

**PS: for Isya, sorry for late and 'abal'ness. Semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan. Otanjoubi omedetou.**


End file.
